User talk:Stevenator Sand
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have CoD Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Hello Hello, I saw on community central that you're in need of editors. I haven't played any of the games, but I'm very good at spelling and grammar. I hope you're interested in my services. VaniVoid97 16:38, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Alright. BTW, you told on CC that the first few users to join would get admin position. Now the last thing I want you to think is that I'm nagging or only here for the admin position, but I think I can do more if I would have the rights. VaniVoid97 20:49, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I will try as good as I can to make this wiki great! VaniVoid97 20:54, January 25, 2012 (UTC) BTW, I have my own wiki as well. Harry Potter Games Wiki. I also need quite some activity. Maybe you could tell some new users to take a look if they have time? If I get any users I'll aslo tell them to take a look here. VaniVoid97 21:10, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I can always use a new user ;) VaniVoid97 21:20, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Alright, but if I make you an admin, I do need you to be active. Do you think you can handle that? VaniVoid97 21:22, January 25, 2012 (UTC) You're looking at the wrong wiki mate XD Here's the link: hpgames.wikia.com. VaniVoid97 21:26, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I'll be sure to tell ;) Anyway, after seeing the wiki, which needs all the help in the world, you still want to be a admin and help out? VaniVoid97 21:29, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I'll make you an admin then and I hope you can help us (me) out a bit. Thanks for wanting to do that :) VaniVoid97 21:34, January 25, 2012 (UTC) You called? Yea, whats up join chat here :I dont understand why you made this Wikia? Riley Huntley 01:44, January 26, 2012 (UTC)